Enchanted
by CriminallyCastle
Summary: How do you know when you're destined to be together? What if you keep running into that person in the abstract places? Is the world trying to tell you something, or is it just a coincidence?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So this idea came to me while I was watching a movie and texting Kelsey, Kbrewster. Without Kelsey, I don't know where this story would be. She's helped so much and is such a great BETA. Thank you Kelsey!_

_On a side note, this story takes place when Emily is still in college, A few people have requested I write a fantasyish fanfic, so I've altered it and re-uploaded. Please let me know your thoughts! _

_I own nothing. Criminal Minds belongs to CBS._

"Emily, daughter, do you mind going out to the market for me?" Ambassador Prentiss strolled into the room and glanced down at her daughter reading in the loveseat. Emily sighed softly as she put her book down and nodded, standing up to her full height.

"Alright. What would you like?" She stared up at her mother as she listened to her mother list a few items.

Emily had just returned from a semester at college a week ago. The week back at home had resulted in her reading in the same loveseat each day. Since her return, she had barely even seen her mother. She was always out on assignments, away from home and unable to see her daughter.

Emily bit her lip as she stood in the market, glancing down at the different fruits and vegetables, trying to remember what her mother had asked for. Of course, they had the help who usually took care of the shopping, but ever since her daughter's return, Elizabeth had been trying to get Emily out of the house as much as possible. She was hoping that a man would come along and she'd get married. With Emily home now, she could host more galas and events, inviting single men who were looking for a young candidate. All Elizabeth Prentiss wanted was for her daughter to marry off to a rich man and follow in her footsteps in the line of politics.

As Emily glanced down the row of items, she heard footsteps traveling nearer. Finally deciding on the brand her mother had asked for, she picked it up and placed it in her basket. She had all but moved a foot when she felt somebody collide with her. The force of the impact caused her to fall to the ground, "Ow!" She glared up at the suitor, her eyes meeting his dark ones as his hand came to cover her mouth as he tucked her into his chest, away from sight.

"Shush, shush." He held his hand there for a moment longer than necessary as a bunch of screaming girls rushed by. "Prince Aaron. Please, call me… call me Aaron." He removed his hand as he watched the brunette fix her hair behind her ears. He smiled slightly and held out his hand to her, seeing her hesitate before grasping it. "Sorry about that, occupational hazard. Allow me."

He was about to help her up when she stood up and dusted her skirt off. "I don't need your chivalry, thanks. And I have no intention of curtsying, either, so… forget it." She eyed him with her own midnight eyes and sighed, her eyes tracing over his form. Dark hair, broad shoulders, muscular build, and dark eyes that seemed mysterious. "If you'll excuse me…" She nodded and took a step away from him. His hand came around to grasp her wrist and he stopped her.

"You can curtsy or not, that's your choice." He watched her try to walk away and followed, "Wait a second. Come back here."

Unable to ignore it, she turned around, her eyes focusing on his own. She bit her lip and arched an eyebrow, "Hm?"

Aaron nodded and looked down at her, dropping her wrist. "What is your name?"

"Emily." She spoke quietly and glanced in the direction the fangirls had gone.

"Well, Emily, you're the first maiden I've literally ran into and hasn't swooned at the sight of me." He smiled charmingly and shrugged.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Then maybe I've done you some good."

"Woah, look, I don't know what's got you all…" He trailed off and shook his head, "-Riled up, but I've never stolen anyone's land or livelihood. I want peace in the kingdom as much as anyone."

This got her to raise her eyebrow as she scoffed, "So you have a new plan once you take the crown?"

He sputtered as he tried to answer her, "I, well… Sort of. But, of course I can not reveal my plans to a subject." Emily gasped softly at his tone. She wasn't a subject, in fact, she was the ambassador's daughter. If only he knew. She mentally kicked herself and sighed, she wouldn't tell him. It didn't matter anyway. Besides, he was future king. He had more power.

"That's what I thought. You care more about your fan club and your next jousting tournament."

He shook his head and sighed, watching her with amusement as she made her way to the check-out line, "Actually, no. I've never been comfortable with any of that, and I don't joust." He shrugged and took a step closer, "She would never leave me alone. Perhaps that's why I find your obvious disdain for me so refreshing."

Emily laughed softly, "Obvious? And I was trying so hard to hide it." She was about to walk out of the small outdoor market when she looked down at her side and sighed. "Where's my purse?" She glanced back at the aisles and sighed, "Crap. It's back there." Emily turned to the market when he placed his hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Stay right there, I will get it."

She sighed as he left before she could protest. She watched as he jogged back to the aisle that he had knocked her down in. She had to admit, he was pretty charming, in an odd, knocking-her-to-the-floor kind of way. And then there were his eyes and the depth in them. She smiled as she pictured the way he smiled, his dimples was what caught her attention. He was pretty ruggedly handsome if she had to admit.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she hadn't heard the car approaching from behind her. She turned, right as she was thrown to the dirt ground a second later. She felt her knee collide with a rock and groaned as a heavy weight pressed on top of her. "Are you crazy? Why the hell didn't you move?!"

Emily glanced up to see her knight in shining armor be none other than Aaron. He was holding her down, practically laying on top of her. She grunted softly and pushed him off of her. She blushed as she stood up, this time taking his hand, accepting his help. "I would have… were it not for your apparent fascination with knocking me to the ground… That's the second time in ten minutes, you realize."

Aaron brushed himself off as he looked her over. "I'll try to be more considerate next time I'm saving you." He said drily.

"Next time?" She laughed and shook her head, taking her purse and swinging it over her shoulder. "What makes you think we'll see each other again?"

"Well, won't we?"

"No."

"Well, Emily, you are not like other girls I've met."

She eyed him, a small smirk beginning to play on her lips as she let out a sheepish smile, "You have no idea."

He watched as she placed her items in the car and nodded, "Well, I really should be going now." She nodded as he worked his jaw.

As she walked to the direction of her house, she heard a voice, followed by a scream. She frowned, picking up the paces. The voices grew louder as she finally came into view. "Somebody help me!"

Two men were tying a petite blonde up. Emily sucked in a breath and made her way over to them, trying to stand her ground. She puffed up her chest, trying to make herself appear tough. "What do you think you are doing!?" She knew she shouldn't have made her presence noticed, but at the moment, she wasn't thinking clearly.

The men turned to her and grinned, their hold tightening on the blonde. "Ooh, who's this who thinks she's so tough?" They sneered, walking towards her. For the first time since Emily approached the area, she realized just how much taller they were. They were both of a strong build and it looked like they could take her out easily. The first man was wearing a dark hoody, but his ginger hair stuck out from the hood. He had a wider face than the other man beside him. The second man w as almost identical, but was a bit smaller in size, yet still wide. In her mind, she nicknamed them 'Fat' and 'Fatter'.

Emily bit her lip and threw caution to the wind. "Look, I think it's only fair to warn you that I'm practiced in the ancient art… of self-defense and karate."

They laughed and looked her over. For years, the brunette had taken basic classes and training of self-defense. Her mother had forced her, in case of a run-in. She had to admit. It did come in handy sometimes. Especially at a time like this.

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England." One of the men released the other woman and walked over to Emily, looming over her. Emily wrinkled her nose as his foul breath filled her nostrils.

"Kick his ass!" She turned to glance at the blonde struggling against Fatter's grasp. She stepped up to them and sent a punch right to Fat's jaw. He groaned as her knuckles came in contact with his chin. His head shot back, but that didn't stop him from coming forward. He grabbed her, but she kicked at his stomach, and then sent a dragon-roundhouse kick. He stumbled in pain and looked to his friend right before the lean brunette's fist connected with his jaw a second time. Surprised, he fell to the gravel. "This chick is nuts!"

His friend stared at her and released the blonde, throwing her at Emily's feet. She landed there with a small grunt and picked herself up as the two men retreated. Emily smiled in pride at her actions and helped the younger female up off the gravel. "Are you alright?"

"No, I am not alright!" The blonde brushed off her jeans and stared up at her savior. "I'm going to need so much therapy after this." She shook her head and groaned in pain, "I think I broke something, or maybe dislocated it." She shrugged and touched the back of her neck. "Ah, no, just a crick." She rolled her neck and it popped softly. A small smile arched at the corner of her lips as she held out her hand. "Jennifer Jareau, friends call me Jayje."

Emily smiled and held out her hand, "Emily. Emily Prentiss, nice to meet you." She glanced JJ over and nodded, her own small smile coming out. "Well, if you're okay, then I have to be going… But good luck."

"You're going?" JJ's face fell and she gave a slight pout. "But you can't go. You can't walk these streets alone. How about a bite to eat? I can pay you back with lunch?"

Emily smiled and bit the inside of her cheek, "That's very nice, but I'm on a tight schedule… My mother-"

JJ turned around with a shrug, "Fine, message received. Miss 'I think I'm all that'." Emily had to scold her features so she wouldn't laugh at the younger girl's protesting.

"That's not what I meant at all. I am on a tight schedule, were I not…"

"Everybody's busy…" JJ cut her off and turned back to her.

"I would love to have lunch with you, I just-"

"Great, I have a coupon!" JJ grinned and nodded, leading Emily ahead. "Come on, I know a place."

Before she could protest, Emily was following her into a nearby diner. The two sat down by a window seat. Emily's eyes traced over the small restaurant as she slowly met her new friend's eyes. "So, what happened anyway?" She was captivated by the blue and green specks in JJ's eyes.

"Ah, Well, I was walking home, and then they jumped me. They tried to drug me with something foul smelling, and that's when you came." She smiled as the waiter took their order. "Thank you, by the way. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up." She eyed her over and shrugged nonchalantly. "How did you even do that? That was amazing back there."

Emily released a soft laugh and blushed, "I've been trained in self-defense for years."

The rest of the meal was spent sharing stories and telling each other about their life. Emily held back about telling her about her personal details, but by the time they finished their meal, Emily had ended up telling her about her quest to find her father. After Emily finished her long explanation, JJ had volunteered to accompany her.

Emily had weighed the pros and cons, and had decided that it'd be nice to have someone to talk to along the way. Besides, she seemed like an okay person.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Again, Thank you Kelsey! You're such a great BETA, and thanks for looking up that list of ogre names. Also, a huge thank you to all of those whom reviewed or/and added this story to their alerts. It means a lot! Oh, I think I'm adding a little twist. I've gotten a few requests on my tumblr to write a fairy-tale fic, and think that it'd go well with this storyline… So, I've re-uploaded chapter one, I suggest going back and re-reading…**_

_**Please let me know your thoughts! **_

_**Same disclaimer as in chapter one.**_

"So, what's your family like, Jayje?" Emily eyed her new friend as they trekked through the forest, just beyond the main road. She had ditched the car after quickly dropping the groceries off at home. While away at college, she had dedicated most of her free time to looking for her father. He had abandoned the family when she was little, and now she wondered about him. He just had seemed to… disappear.

She seemed closer to finding out where he was or what he was doing. The only thing she didn't want to think about was he could be dead for all she knew, and all her time could have been wasted. But recently she had gotten a tip that he was still around.

JJ smiled warmly and shrugged as she sped up, trying to keep up with the older female. "Oh, um… This might sound… weird. but, I actually come from a family of elves. I mean, I'm not an elf, but my mother was, and I'm only half elf." She shrugged as Emily looked down at her and smiled. She was pretty petite. "They're okay, I guess. My sist-" She frowned suddenly and shook her head as she trailed off, "You know what, never mind." She sighed softly, her chest aching at the recent loss of her sister to a ferocious beast. Emily nodded, looking down at her, her eyes softening in understanding.

There was a long pause before JJ finally broke the silence. "So, what about you, any boyfriends?" She raised an eyebrow, suddenly perking up in the interest of Emily's life. She really hadn't contributed much about her own life, and JJ was beginning to wonder why she wouldn't talk about her life.

Emily laughed softly and shook her head, "Nope, nada. And yourself?"

"Ehh, I-" She froze in place as they heard a loud rustling sound from the left. She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, beginning to shake in fear. "I knew this was going to happen. They'll just find pieces of us scattered across the forest floor." JJ nearly leaped into Emily's arms.

Emily stood infront of JJ and turned towards the rustling, watching as more rustling occurred, only to stop as a small squirrel came stumbling out. "Aw, it's just a squirrel. You know, the last known squirrel attack was, well, never." She shrugged and they continued on, JJ still shaking slightly from the anxiety.

"It never hurts to be on your guard."

Emily nodded and led her through the forest to a small clearing when a twig snapped. JJ bristled, yet slowly calmed herself down. She stepped forward and nodded, blocking Emily, "I've got this."

She bent down and peered through the branches in the bushes. "Oi, Squirrel, out of the forest, or no more nuts for you." She stepped back slightly and eyed Emily. Her eyes widened as a large thump answered her and a foul smell filled the air.

"I don't like nuts very much." Emily swallowed as an ogre stepped out of the brush and into the clearing, making them step backwards. Soon followed by two more ogres, they grinned, closing in on them.

Emily let out a small nervous laugh, "Well, what about squirrels? 'Cause one just went that way." She nodded and motioned with her head, inhaling heavily.

"Funny, aren't you?" The ogre grinned and stepped closer, violating their space, "I am Wendigo, thee ogre. How would you like to be eaten? Baked, boiled, shish-kebabbed?" He held up a large wooden club and swung it down at the two females, grinning as they jumped back in sync with it.

"Stop, no!" Emily heard JJ scream and eyed them carefully. They were twice their size, and even with JJ, they couldn't take them down. They didn't even stand a chance. Emily bit her lip and stepped forward, holding up her hand as she motioned to herself, "Uh, Emily Prentiss, Hi, how you doing?"

Wendigo glanced back at his ogre friends and smiled, "…Prentiss? Ah, the Ambassador's daughter." Emily swallowed hard and looked up, shaking her head.

"You're Ambassador Prentiss' daughter?!" JJ turned on Emily, completely shocked. Her eyes widened and she shook her head, "How come you didn't tell me? How did I not know?"

Emily hissed under her breath, catching JJ's eyes with her own, "Jayje, now's not the time for this!"

The three ogres watched the two of them and smiled, "Now, it'll only hurt for a moment. I'm a very fast eater." He winked at Emily and stepped forward as JJ screamed once more.

Within moments, Emily was hanging from the tree, a rope tied tightly around her waist as she dangled over a large hot cauldron. She sighed and glanced to her left. JJ was struggling against her own restraints, tied against a tree. Of all the ways Emily thought of how she'd die, dangling over a bubbling pot and being eaten by ogres was not one of them.

"Is it ready yet? I'm starving!" One of Wendigo's ogres poked at Emily's side with a stick as Wendigo chastised him. "It's not gonna boil if you just stand there."

The other ogre grinned and jumped up and down, causing the ground to shake with each jump. "Ooh, ooh, I think I see bubbles!"

From a very close distance, Emily heard a horse neigh. Emily's head perked up and she glanced around the clearing, biting her lip as Aaron came galloping in on a horse. He dismantled, holding up a long weapon, "Let her go!" Within seconds, he had cut Emily down from the tree, slicing the ropes and leaving her to untie herself as he cornered the ogres. "I'll spare your lives if you take your friends and go find lunch elsewhere." He growled as Emily quickly untied JJ.

Alas, he turned to her and eyed her with dark eyes, raising an eyebrow in the process. "What the hell are you doing here? No protection? Emily, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Emily stood up and glared at him, her eyes darkening with each passing second, "No. I- was fine. I had things under control."

He laughed, an annoyed and bitter laugh, "Oh, I could see that as you dangled over a bubbling cauldron."

"Who's to say that I wouldn't have taken care of them myself, if you hadn't come barging in?" She countered, neither of them paying any attention to JJ as she just stood behind Emily, pretending not to listen to their bickering.

"Ah. I see the score currently remains at chivalry-three, and gratitude-zero." He smirked and turned away from her, about to walk away.

Emily frowned and sighed, following him slightly. She caught ahold of his wrist and pulled him back. "Look-" She released a breath and nodded, glancing down. "-You're right. I'm sorry."

Aaron smiled and looked down at her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome…" She glanced him over quickly, her eyes finally catching sight of the deep red stain on his upper sleeve. "Aaron… You're bleeding."

She rolled up his sleeve as he tried to protest and call it off as 'just a scratch'. JJ followed the two of them down by the river, sitting on a rock as Emily cleaned the blood from his garments and the wound. "So, Doctor Prentiss… Will I live?" He looked into her eyes and for the first time in a while, he felt alive. She looked beautiful. The way her hair fell at that moment, the darkness of her eyes, and then the way she seemed to smile up at him. He listened as she let out a small round of laughter, the laugh sounding like a melody to his ears. He tried desperately to resist the urge of brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I think the odds are ever in your favor." She winked and bandaged his arm with a piece of his shirt.

He leaned in closer, watching her carefully, and lifted up her chin with his forefinger and thumb. "So, tell me something…"

"Hm?" She looked into his eyes, biting her lip in the process.

"What is a girl like you, doing out here in the forest?" He searched her for an answer but came up blank. "Where ya headed?"

Unsure of what to say, Emily finally glanced at JJ and acknowledged her presence, "I… I'm looking for my father." She shrugged, "Been looking for him, that is. It's just… taken awhile to find his location, and now I feel close, you know? " She swallowed, debating on whether or not to tell him her destination. She opened her mouth and spoke softly, "Last I heard, he was in Giantland."

"Oh, how about I'll accompany you?"

"Thank you… but that's really not necessary." She protested, shaking her head as her tongue swept out over her bottom lip and wet it slightly. She knew that it was out of his way. Giantland was a long journey to make, and it wouldn't be easy.

"Oh, it's not a problem. It makes it so much easier rescuing you if I don't have to travel." He winked and led her to the horses. "Come on, I'll take you."

JJ rolled her eyes and followed them from a distance, "I am so glad I was here for this interesting development."

"Emily nodded and shrugged once more, waiting for JJ as she turned back to Aaron. "Look, I really appreciate it, but-"

JJ pulled her close to her and shook her head, hissing. "Are you crazy? Tell him to come with us!" Without Emily's confirmation, she turned to Aaron and grinned, "Come with us."

Emily glared at JJ, but as she looked at Aaron once more, it softened. She nodded and even gave him a very small smile, "Alright, fine. Why don't you come with us?" She had to admit, it might be nice to have one more companion.

He nodded and led them to the horses he had. "So, traveling with an elf? Your boyfriend couldn't make it?" He took in a deep breath and turned to her as she released a soft sigh.

"No."

"Oh." His heart fell at her answer. She had just confirmed what he was hoping wasn't true.

"-Because I don't have one." She shrugged and eyed him from atop of the white mare. A small smile began to widen on her lips as she caught a dimple. "What about you? Your girlfriend doesn't mind being left alone and you being swooned at?" She cocked her head to the side.

He smiled and shook his head, "I don't have a girlfriend…"

"Oh?" An eyebrow arched as she was now curious. Her heart fluttered slightly and she inhaled.

"I have many." He turned to glance back at her with a serious face.

"Oh.." Her heart dropped as did her face. As if he saw it fall, he chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Em, I'm kidding. You shouldn't believe everything you read in magazines."

Emily nodded, glancing back at JJ as they rode in silence for a bit. Aaron smiled and looked back at her, "What do you plan to do once you find your father?" He watched her shrug once more and then shake her head.

"Honestly, I haven't quite thought about that yet. He just left us, and I guess I'd just like to know why." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she sighed, biting her lip. Now would be the right time to tell him the truth. She shook her head internally as they were interrupted by loud music in the distance. She led them closer to the music, and eventually they found the source. A large bar, filled with giants and alcohol was displayed in front of them. Emily turned to Aaron as he swallowed.

"I hope this is a good idea..."

She laughed softly and nodded, leading him in. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the giants, Aaron." She felt his hand brush against hers and she glanced down at it, smiling slightly as it grasped her smaller one. It was… oddly comforting.

A large giant stopped in front of them and looked down at Emily and Aaron. He eyed Aaron carefully and spoke, his voice a very deep grumble. "Prince Aaron. What are you doing here?"

Emily smiled and answered for him, "He's here as a friend to listen to your complaints… I'm looking for someone, however."

He nodded, motioning Aaron along. "Ah, then welcome, and you are looking for?"

"My father, Richard Prentiss. Have you seen him?"

This got Aaron to freeze in place. His face froze and he turned to Emily with a confused expression on his face. "Richard Prentiss… As in… the ambassador's husband?"

Emily blushed and nodded slowly, forgetting that she hadn't told him yet. "Uh, yeah… I'm-my mother is Elizabeth Prentiss…" She sighed and shook her head as she followed the giant over to a large table. JJ had already been occupying herself with another giant.

He stared at her in silence and shook his head, "Emily, why didn't you just tell me who you were?"

"I… Aaron, does it matter?" She shook her head and sighed. "Yeah, I'm the ambassador's daughter, so what? You're the Prince." She rolled her eyes and watched him follow the giant.

After about an hour later, Emily walked back to the table which sat Aaron and the giant they had followed earlier. "I'm sorry to interrupt.."

"Not a problem, we just finished. That's a fine man you have here."

Emily blushed and shook her head, "Oh, he's not fine... I mean, mine. He is definitely fine… Um, Never mind!"

She blushed further and avoided Aaron's eyes as they swept over her as he smiled slowly.

"So, have you seen JJ? I should leave…"

"You can't leave now." His facial features dropped to a frown and he looked at her, "It's the middle of the night. You have to stay for the party."

She continued to avoid his eyes, but sighed as he stepped forward and lifted up her chin again, looking into her eyes with his. "Please, Emily?"

She frowned and nodded slowly, blinking up at him as she told him that she'd stay. "Thank you, Aaron… for everything." She nodded and shrugged, walking over to a huge fireplace in the corner with him by her side. He had placed his hand on her lower back as he guided her.

"So, you're looking for your father and he wasn't here?" She shook her head and he nodded in reply, asking if she had used to hall of records. Again, she shook her head in the negative. "How about you come with me to the castle? We have every year's census in the library… Of course it's not open to everyone, but I'm sure I can manage to pull a few strings for you."

"Aaron, that'd mean so much to me. You don't even know." She shook her head, shocked that he had even offered her that.

"Then, you'll come with me tomorrow." He watched her dimples come out as she smiled widely, his own smile beginning to peak out as well.

Emily nodded and shrugged, "It took a lot of balls for you to come here. Look at the way you smoothed things over with the giants. You're a natural at it. I'm sure you'll make a good king someday."

Aaron's eyes widened slightly as he let a small chuckle slip, "Wow, is that almost a compliment?"

Her dark eyes lit up with amusement and she nodded, "Almost. Don't go getting a big head, though. Your crown won't fit then."

"-Help me! The giants! They're after me!" Emily looked up, the moment completely gone as JJ ran over to them and hid behind Aaron. "They want me to sing. I don't sing. Just because I'm an elf, doesn't mean I can sing." She shook her head and peered up at Emily.

"Uh, I'm sorry, there must be a mistake… Jayje doesn't sing." Emily stood up and looked at the head giant as he smiled, spotting JJ in the corner. He raised an eyebrow at the brunette and grinned, asking if she could sing for them then. She frowned and looked from JJ to Aaron, "I, I couldn't… I don't sing." She shook her head and sighed as they protested she sing. Aaron grinned wider and nodded, "Come on, Em. Sing!"

She groaned and sighed as a spotlight came on ahead of her. She frowned, swallowing hard as a large lump began to form in her throat. She opened up her mouth and began to sing as music played. She turned to Aaron and glared mildly as she mouthed, _I hate you._ His reply was just a large smile as she continued to the next verse. The giants had gathered around the table and were listening to her, dancing and singing along as backup singers.

As Emily finished the last verse, she twirled, almost falling off the table when a pair of strong arms curled around her and caught her. She turned, looking into Aaron's eyes. In the next moment, his lips were on hers, forcing them open in a frenzy of kisses. She closed her eyes once she realized what was happening and moaned softly. She felt his hands trail down her hips and grip them as she leaned against the wall. She parted her lips and brushed the tip of her tongue against his lips, causing him to moan her name. A bunch of cheers and applause rewarded them as they kissed. Emily was so enveloped in the kiss, that she didn't even hear them as she grinned against his lips.

_A/N: Remember to leave a review! Hopefully chapter three is up just as soon! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: A huge thank you to all of those whom reviewed and/or added this story to their alerts. It means a lot! Also, Thank you to Kelsey, my beautiful BETA. You're amazing and I appreciate everything you do to help!**_

_**Please let me know your thoughts! **_

_**Same disclaimer as in chapter one.**_

"Emily"

Despite the blazing fire to keep them warm, Aaron's voice still gave Emily chills. She looked up at him, leaning her head against his shoulder slightly. She yawned and glanced up at him, blinking her eyes in the dim light. "Is it morning?"

Aaron nodded and pressed his lips to her forehead in a ghost of a kiss. "It is. Let's go find Jayje, I'm sure she'd like to come to the castle as well." He helped the maiden next to him stand up and then stood himself, leading her to the door to find the blonde half elf. As they walked, he placed his hand against her lower back and smiled down at her briefly. "Come on."

She caught his dark eyes on her as she felt his hand on her back. Nodding, she took a step closer to him and released a soft breath of laughter as she heard JJ's voice from somewhere in the middle of the sleeping giants. She took Aaron's hand in hers and led him over to where JJ had spoken, seeing her talking and laughing with a male giant.

As they approached the couple, Emily was quick to release Aaron's hand. Aaron, noticing this, glanced down at the lost contact and dropped his hand from the small of her back as Emily stepped forward, "Jayje, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we really should go…"

JJ glanced down at them and nodded slowly, turning back to the new man beside her and mumbling a quick goodbye. She hopped off of the bench and followed them in suit. Noticing the awkward tension between Emily and Aaron, she eyed Emily, secretly asking if she should know anything. Catching her look, Emily shook her head and led the two of them away from the Giant Bar. "So, Aaron said that we're welcome to go back to the castle, since I haven't found anything here." She shrugged and stole a glance at Aaron, blushing slightly as the memories from that night came flooding into her mind.

"Ooh, that sounds fun." She nodded and looked up at Aaron, stopping him briefly as Emily continued walking ahead. "What the hell is going on? You both keep stealing glances at each other, awkward tension and-"

Aaron blushed slightly and shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mhm, sure you don't. Come on, Sir Aaron, just tell me."

Defeated, he rolled his eyes and released a breath, his eyes following Emily with each step. "I kissed her." He shook his head and worked his jaw. "She just… I don't know. There's something about her I can't describe." He looked down at JJ and she nodded, smiling up at him. "Why-Why are you looking at me like that?"

She laughed softly and began to move again, "You love her." She shrugged, tossing her hair in his direction as she caught up to Emily, leaving the Prince to pounder over this new information. Did he really love her? She was beautiful, funny, in an off-centered way, and she was caring and sweet. She was loyal, at least to JJ. He smiled slightly from behind them and nodded, it did seem like he was in love with her.

As they reached the castle, Aaron nodded, leading them into the lobby. He frowned, seeing a group of females gathered in a cluster by the paintings on the far wall. "Shit. Come on, let's go."

But by the time he finished speaking, a loud squeal rang throughout the lobby. "It's the prince!"

He had hoped to avoid the day the commoners came to tour the castle, apparently today was the day and his plan failed. Guiding Emily and JJ by the hand, he pushed them ahead and ran through the door, hearing the large group of fangirls following close behind. He led them through the corridor and into the kitchen, closing the heavy door behind Emily. He glanced around and frowned, where was JJ? He released a loud breath and looked at Emily.

Emily inhaled, catching her breath and looked around too, "I don't mean to rush, but now I really need to find my father, and Jayje, too." She shook her head and began pacing the room.

Aaron stepped beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Em, calm down. My father'll send the guards out to find her. Everything's gonna be fine."

From behind them, they heard a deep voice, a man came out from the other door and nodded, a large smile on his cheery face. "Ah, don't forget, you are with the future king." He winked at Aaron and nodded to the female at his side. "Aaron, I've been looking everywhere for you… And who might this charming young maiden be?"

Aaron stepped forward and nodded, gesturing to Emily. "Oh, this is Emily. Ambassador Prentiss' daughter. Emily, this is my father, Alec." He nodded at his father and smiled slightly, hoping that he'd approve of her.

To his surprise, Emily curtsied, smiling nervously, "It's a pleasure, sir."

"Ah, the pleasure is all mine." King Alec nodded and looked her over briefly, before turning back to Aaron. His eyes paused over his son, and then travelled back to Emily. "I trust your journey was pleasant?"

Aaron nodded and shrugged, closing his mouth as Emily began to speak "As pleasant as could be with a run-in with some ogres. But I think your son got the best of them." She stole a glance up at him, and blushed.

"Well, I definitely hope they weren't too much trouble for you." He nodded and smiled a bit wider, "Aaron, might I trouble you for just a moment? The crown maker needs to see you in your chambers for a fitting. Emily is welcome to come-"

"Sure," He glanced down at the brunette and she bit her lip, "Oh, actually, father, I promised Emily I'd take her to the library. I'll be back for the fitting." He turned to the door that his father had appeared through and guided Emily back through the long corridors and halls, finally reaching the library. He showed her around briefly and nodded, listening to her ooh and ahh. He smiled down at her as her eyes widened at the sight of all of the books on the shelves. "Here's the latest census. Names are listed first by location, and then species. Good luck, Em. I'll be back soon." He nodded and left her in the large room, letting the door shut quietly behind him.

As he met his father on his way back to his chamber, both were silent until they reached the door. His father paused, hand on the door, as he looked down at his son. "I'm proud of you, son. You're going to make a great king one day." He nodded and smiled down at Aaron. "Now, about the Prentiss girl…"

Aaron felt his cheeks burn slightly as he looked up at his father. "Yes?"

"I like her. Seems perfect for the throne." He nodded and sighed, "The Prentiss' are a nice family. I'd hate for this to get messed up somehow." He nodded and shrugged, "You met her years ago once before. You both were very young, at one of our balls. She's grown up well, good luck with her." He winked and left his son to enter the chamber alone. Aaron hesitated, thinking back on what JJ had said earlier, and now what his father had said about Emily. Had he really been that obvious?

Still in the midst of sorting out his true feelings for the brunette, he walked into the chamber, closing the door behind him.

Hours later, Emily sat in a corner of the large library, forcing her eyes to stay open as she skimmed over the names and locations. She groaned internally, beginning to grow frustrated with herself and her father. She had searched each page for his name with no luck. She closed her eyes and set the book down on the table, leaning against the back of her chair. She turned around quickly as the door opened, ready to tell Aaron about having no luck whatsoever, when she realized that the person who entered was not Aaron, but Aaron's father.

"I hope you've found everything to your satisfaction?" Emily stood up and licked her bottom lip, sighing softly as he glanced over the books.

"Unfortunately, no. I still haven't, thank you though."

He nodded and lifted his warm gaze to hers, causing Emily to smile as well. This was the man who raised Aaron into the man he is now, the king he will soon be. "I'm so sorry. Maybe I can help? Aaron said you were looking for somebody?"

She nodded and brushed a hand through her hair, inhaling softly. "Uh, yes, I am, actually… I'm looking for my father." King Alec took a few steps closer, closing the distance between them, and nodded.

"Oh, Richard Prentiss. Yes, I am sorry for his disappearance all those years ago. You haven't located him yet?" He looked down at the census and other books stacked neatly on top of each other and worked his jaw, "Come, I think I have the thing." He led her out of the library and into a separate room, holding the door open for her. He led her over to a large mirror and nodded, "Emily, do you know what this is?" She shook her head and he continued, "This is a magic mirror, it can show you anything you ask it. I have yet to tell Aaron about this mirror." He sighed, shaking his head. "His mother, before her death had found it." He nodded, "Go on, ask it a question."

Emily blinked in surprise and stepped forward, she licked her bottom lip and sucked in a soft breath. "Where is Richard Prentiss as of this minute?" She closed her eyes as she spoke, opening them as the mirror seemed to come alive, a purple fog, swirling around in it as the reflective glass morphed into an image.

The image brightened and swirled, showing a man, around the age of the king, with dark hair, dark eyes, just as dark as Emily's, and just as tall as Emily. The man was walking down a path, a briefcase tucked under his arm as he walked, a slight limp in his step. Emily gasped softly, instinctively backing away from the mirror. "Father?" She spoke softly, her voice barely above a whisper. She turned at the feel of a hand resting on her shoulder, and looked up to see King Alec.

"Ah, That's the thing. The mirror can only generate images and show locations or people. They can't hear us, however, we can hear them." She nodded and took another step closer, peering into it. She breathed out softly and chewed her bottom lip as she watched her father open the briefcase.

As Emily looked on, hoping to see the contents of the briefcase, a bunch of golden and silver pocket watches were displayed on the inside. She swallowed hard and shook her head, "I don't understand. What is he doing with all of those watches, selling them?"

"My guess, yes. He left your mother, he has to make a living off of something."

She shook her head and looked around, her eyes catching a sign at the edge of the cobblestone path, 'Welcome to Frell'. She gasped softly and looked at the man behind her. "Frell, oh, he's in Frell!" She turned to him and smiled widely, "Thank you! I really appreciate this." She nodded and practically ran out of the room with the new knowledge of her father.

As she ran around the bend of the corridor, she collided with Aaron, falling to the ground with a loud 'oomf'. Looking up at him, she chuckled softly and took his hand as he helped her up. "Is this a re-occurring thing for us, running into each other like this?" He helped her dust herself off and began laughing with her, "Any luck?"

She nodded, her dark eyes staring into his. "Yes, actually, your father helped me a lot." She smiled warmly and shrugged, watching him nod in response, his own smile beginning to widen.

"Really? Oh, Emily, that's great! Where is he now?"

"Frell. He sells watches now, apparently."

Aaron's eyes widened and he nodded, "Oh, wow. How'd you find that out?" She shrugged, not wanting to have to explain the mirror that his father had shown her, but not him.

"I should go, I'd like to find him before he moves again, thank you for everything, Aaron." She walked passed him, only realizing he was following her when she came to the large door to the castle. "Aaron?"

"Emily, if you think you're going to Frell alone, then you're crazy. I'm coming with you." At her defensive look, he laughed softly, "No, not as protection. As company." She smiled wider and nodded.

"Then by all means." She followed him out to the horses and mounted after him, "Thank you. I really do appreciate all of this."

He chuckled softly and nodded, tapping the horse's side with his boot gently as they began the journey to Frell. "Like I said earlier, Em. Not a problem. Now, let's go find your father." He winked to her and clucked to the young mustang beneath him, Emily doing the same to her mare. "Allons y, Alonzo!" He smirked, "I've always wanted to say that."

Emily laughed softly and grinned, eyeing Aaron ahead of her as they rode down the stone path. "You named your horse Alonzo?"

"Of course I have!" She laughed again, shaking her head in amusement as they rode.

_**A/N: Please remember to leave a review! Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Em.**_


End file.
